


Pierced

by nekonexus



Category: Ginyuu Mokushiroku Meine Liebe | Meine Liebe
Genre: Eduard Markgraf von Sekt nahe Braunschweig - Freeform, Gen, Orpherus Furst von Marmelade nahe Gorz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduard wants an earring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierced

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-anime series.

Warm afternoon sunlight from a golden late summer's day spilled in through the arching windows of the von Marmelade library. Outside, the soft strains of conversation and music from a garden party in full swing drifted on a gentle breeze. Orphe and Ed had retreated inside, to the books that were as much excitement as they were allowed on occasions such as this.

Standing by the window, Ed stared out silently for a long while, so long that Orphe started to wonder what he was stewing over. "I want an earring," he declared finally.

Orphe glanced up over the edge of his book, eyes brightening with interest.

Turning away from the view, Ed stalked over to stand by the chair facing Orphe's. "But my tutor said no AND he told my father, and they both insist that I don't, really." Ed glowered. "I AM old enough to know what I want."

Setting his book down, Orphe nodded. "Thirteen is old enough. Do you, really?"

"Orphe~e," Ed said, exasperated.

A tiny, but mischievous smile curled Orphe's lips. "It's not difficult. Robertine told me exactly how it's done."

Ed blinked, studying his best friend for a moment. A matching smile slowly lit his features. "Ok. I trust you."

Orphe rose from his chair, looking determined. "Let's go get ice and a needle!"

~*~*~

It hadn't hurt as much as he had thought it would, but then Orphe had held the ice in place far longer than Ed thought was strictly necessary. And then, once his earlobe was as numb as it was going to get, Orphe had paused, threaded needle in one hand, and studied him seriously for a moment.

"You know your father will be angry..." he said softly.

Ed grimaced. "Not for long... I hope."

Orphe nodded slightly. Neither of them wanted to mention the Countessa, and what _she_ might have to say about Ed. Squaring his shoulders, Ed sat up straighter and nodded once. Orphe leaned in close, brow furrowed in concentration.

And then it was done. Orphe knotted and trimmed the thread neatly and brushed Ed's hair back down in place.

"There," he said, satisfied with his handiwork.

Ed reached up to fiddle with the knot tentatively while Orphe cleaned up their pilfered supplies. "Thank you," he said softly.

Orphe nodded. "Make sure you keep it clean and remember to move the string or it won't heal properly."

Wrinkling his nose, Ed nodded. "I'll be careful."

~*~*~

It was a full week later before anyone noticed, and they probably wouldn't have noticed for quite a while longer if not for the fact that Ed's often shaggy hair had reached the intolerable point and had to be cut.

"Eduard," his father said, when the barber revealed his discovery. "What have you done?" He sounded tired, and disappointed, but when Ed glanced up and met his eyes, there was a sparkle of amusement there.

He was spared the lecture until they were back in his father's study. And the fact that his father had chosen the study gave Ed a bit of hope -- it meant his father was going to treat him like a man, not an errant child.

"Did I not make it clear to you, Eduard?" his father asked. "What on earth were you..." He stopped, shook his head and went down on one knee beside the armchair Ed was nervously perched on. "Let me see," he said.

Ed held still while his father investigated the piercing. His palms were sweating against his knees but he didn't move to dry them.

"It's healed well, at least," his father said with a sigh. Catching Ed's chin in one hand, he turned Ed's face to him. "Orphe's handiwork?"

Ed nodded glumly, dropping his gaze.

Sighing again, his father rose to his feet. "Why, Ed? I was not meaning to be unreasonable, but it is not appropriate."

"But the pirates!" Ed blurted, surprising them both.

"Pirates?" his father echoed.

"Yes!" he said, getting impatiently to his feet. "The pirates get to wear fancy gold earrings, and even the Royal Navy Commanders do sometimes, too... if they've spent enough time in the South Seas or the Caribbean!"

A slow but genuine smile spread across his father's face, and then he began to do something Ed had not heard him do in far too long. He laughed. His father's mirth was contagious, and Ed couldn't help grinning in return.

"Pirates," his father repeated, shaking his head ruefully. "I should have known." Laying his hand gently on Ed's head, he ruffled his hair affectionately. "Your mo... the Countessa... will be most displeased," he said thoughtfully. "So take care not to let her notice..."

Ed tilted his head back, searching his father's bemused expression. "Father?" he said softly, not quite certain what he was trying to ask.

Brushing back Ed's hair, his father tweaked the top of his ear. But before Ed could grimace, he said the one thing that made everything worth it.

"Let's go acquire a proper pirate earring for you, then."


End file.
